Stray Heart
by Tch0upi
Summary: Quelqu'un aurait-il pu le prévenir qu'on avait retrouvé son coeur égaré ? Pour qu'il sache quand ça ferait mal, quand il serait de nouveau en vie... Mais c'était trop tard parce que Sasuke venait de mourir, une seconde fois. UA. Lemons. NaruSasu. ItaSasu. ItaNaruSasu.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Stray Heart

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : M **pour les lemons.

**Couples :** NaruSasu. ItaSasu. ItaNaruSasu.

* * *

**Stray Heart**

_**Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?**_

On entendait des voix crier, venant de la porte numéro 103, d'un grand immeuble d'appartements. Les voisins ouvraient leur porte à quelques reprises, croyant que c'était quelque chose de grave. Chacun savait qui demeurait là, c'était un couple de jeunes hommes, environ la vingtaine. Ils étaient souvent en dispute, mais celle-ci, semblait être plus grave que les autres.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et claqua. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau très pâle sortit en furie, des traces de larmes sur ses joues rouges. Il courut à travers le couloir et descendit dans la cage d'escalier, déboulant les marches comme un fou furieux. Il sortit à l'extérieur, dans la neige qui tombait, n'ayant pas pensé à se couvrir. Il pleurait déjà de gros sanglots lorsqu'il se laissa tomber contre le mur de l'immeuble, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient droit devant lui tandis qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de quitter son corps laissant un trou béant. Il put presque le voir s'enfuir devant lui dans les rues désertes.

Si quelqu'un voyait un cœur égaré, pourrait-il le lui rendre ? Il faudrait qu'il mette une annonce, quelque part, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou simplement se faire à l'idée qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours.

* * *

_**He said he'd never love again**_

_**Because he broke his heart**_

_**And now he's blaming him**_

_**But he told him from the start**_

_**That what they had was special**_

_**But it ain't really love**_

La flamme apparut dans la noirceur de la nuit. Sasuke la fixa de ses yeux noirs un peu dans le vague, avant de l'approcher de sa cigarette. Il regarda la fumée s'élever et regarda ensuite sa propre haleine partir en un petit nuage à son tour, lorsqu'il expira. Il forma de petites vapeurs qui s'élevèrent jusqu'au ciel. Ses pupilles le suivirent et... tiens, il neigeait.

Les flocons voletaient dans le vide tout en tombant lentement. Les flocons étaient des choses fascinantes. Au contraire de la pluie, qui tombait en se fracassant, eux ils semblaient contrôler leur chute. Il aurait aimé savoir contrôler ses chutes. Ça ferait sans doute moins mal.

- Hey, Sasuke.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête. Sur le trottoir, vêtu d'un long manteau orange, Naruto Uzumaki s'approchait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, ses joues un peu rouges à cause du froid, mais dans l'ensemble il était toujours aussi beau.

- Salut.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque avec force et le plaquèrent contre un torse rembourré par les vêtements d'hiver que le blond portait.

- Ne m'étouffe pas, dobe.

- J'suis content de te voir ! En plus, devine quoi !

Sasuke roula des yeux et demanda, entre deux bouffées de cigarette :

- Non, dis-moi ?

- Je suis libre pour Noël. Ni boulot, ni fêtes de famille. Mes parents sont en croisière. Mais je te l'avais dis, non ? Bref, que toi et moi. C'est pas génial ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient commencé à marcher et il expira un nuage de fumée avant de répondre.

- Euh... Non. En fait, Itachi m'a invité. Le soir du 24. Une grosse fête de Noël est organisée au club.

- Et tu as accepté ? soupira Naruto en écarquillant les yeux, déçu.

- Je ne pouvais pas dire non...

- Si, tu pouvais. Bon, c'est pas grave. Je pensais seulement qu'on aurait pu être que tous les deux... Pour une fois.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, proposa le brun en tournant la tête vers son compagnon. On finira la soirée chez toi, si tu veux tant qu'on soit que tous les deux.

Naruto tiqua au ton qu'employa Sasuke en disant ces mots. Légèrement blessé, comme si son souhait d'être seul avec son amant n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant, il accepta en soupirant profondément.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Sasuke, où ils avaient prévus de passer la soirée ensembles. Naruto le regarda, son visage de profil, cette satanée cigarette toujours sur les lèvres parfaites du brun, son nez aux traits délicats, et finalement ses yeux... encore un peu rouges.

Le blond secoua la tête et se tut, les mains dans les poches, réfléchissant.

C'était encore cette période de l'année où Sasuke était silencieux, de mauvaise humeur et particulièrement renfermé.

* * *

Naruto avait accepté. Mais il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Assis autour d'une table dans un restaurant/bar, le soir de la veille de Noël, il avait une tête d'enterrement. Il ne s'amusait pas du tout. À ses côtés, il y avait Sasuke, passablement saoul, son grand frère Itachi, dans le même état, et des mecs dont il n'avait jusqu'ici aucune idée de l'existence. Il les fusillait d'ailleurs des yeux de temps en temps, lorsque certains regards pervers se glissaient vers son petit ami, qui ne savait absolument pas l'effet qu'ils faisaient dans ces vêtements. Oh oui, autre chose qu'il avait oublié de lui dire, cet ivrogne : son frère avait soigneusement choisi un bar gay.

Ils jouaient en ce moment au strip-poker. Bière, cartes à jouer, argent en jeu, veille de Noël, hommes sexys à porter de main, Naruto avait décliné l'offre de se joindre à la partie. Rester sagement assis au fond de cette table, à garder un œil sur Sasuke et à se préoccuper de ses vêtements qu'il avait encore sur le dos, ça lui suffisait. Il donnerait presque l'impression de bouder, si la moitié de ces mecs n'étaient pas complètement ivres.

Il n'y avait qu'Itachi qui semblait à peu près encore assez lucide pour lui avoir dit de se détendre. Naruto avait balayé cette phrase d'un mouvement de main.

- Hé ! J'ai gagné cette partie, à toi d'enlever un morceau !

Naruto tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait d'adresser cette phrase à Sasuke.

- Bah, vas-y chéri, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Hey toi, ne lui parles pas comme ça, prononça clairement Naruto d'une voix claire et forte.

L'homme regarda le blond et fronça ses gros sourcils.

- T'es qui, toi ? D'où tu sors comme ça ? T'es même pas dans la partie.

- Je suis son petit ami, alors bats les pattes.

Sasuke posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Naruto, qui était contractée avec colère, tout comme le reste de ses muscles.

- Ça va, Naruto, ça va.

Puis il se redressa au-dessus de la table, sous les regards surpris. Il jeta ses cartes, qui dévoilèrent un jeu gagnant et il vint attraper le collier en chaîne que portait son vis-à-vis.

- Alors comme ça on a gagné ? Je bluffais pauvre imbécile ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hein, _chéri_ ? À toi d'enlever un morceau.

Naruto observa avec la mâchoire serrée, _son_ petit ami retirer sensuellement le collier du cou de l'homme, tout en faisant exprès pour s'appuyer de façon à courber son dos, et mettre son arrière train en évidence pour les regards curieux qui dévièrent sous celui furieux de Naruto. Le blond se demandait quand ça allait cesser. Chaque fois qu'il y avait une occasion spéciale, Sasuke se retrouvait au milieu d'un endroit comme celui-là, souvent entraîné par son frère et ses amis douteux – qui changeaient à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. Et finissait la soirée complètement bourré et Naruto devait toujours le ramener, même s'il avait la seule envie de rentrer chez lui, il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser là, à la merci de n'importe qui. Dans ces moments là, il n'y avait plus aucun moment pour eux deux. Comme si Naruto allait se rabaisser à passer du temps avec son amoureux alors que celui-ci est ivre mort, quel temps de qualité, oui ! Jamais ils n'avaient un moment intime sérieux... Soit Sasuke était sous effet de substance alcoolisée ou autre, ou soit, ils étaient en compagnie de son frère qui suivait le plus jeune partout – sans oublier ses drogues divers. Il trouvait ça amusant, lui, de fumer n'importe quoi ! Que ne comprenaient-ils pas dans : « Sasuke a un petit ami maintenant » ? Naruto se le demandait, vraiment.

- Bon, ça suffit, grogna-t-il en prenant la taille de Sasuke pour le rassoir tandis que le brun s'apprêtait à retirer le t-shirt de l'homme, celui-ci braillant qu'un collier n'était pas vraiment un morceau.

- Ton petit ami est du genre jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? râla-t-il.

- C'est bon, ça va, fit Sasuke, boudeur en croisant les bras sur la table. Cool, Naruto.

Sur ce, il prit les cartes et les rassembla pour une autre partie. Naruto roula des yeux et posa son regard sur Itachi qui, de l'autre côté, embrassait à pleine bouche un autre des mecs présents.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir le coup, bébé. Une autre partie ? C'est trop long, et j'ai envie de toi là ! Si tu savais comment je suis dur, ici, en bas...

Un blond tourna sa tête d'un coup sec, les yeux écarquillés, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu ça. Non mais, croyait-il qu'il était sourd ou quoi ?

Sasuke leva seulement ses deux billes noires vers l'homme, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, tout en ayant arrêté ce qu'il faisait de ses mains. Naruto le regarda et ouvrit encore plus grand ses orbes bleus quand il se redressa de nouveau au-dessus de la table. Sa main vint empoigner le col de l'homme et il se pencha comme pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelque chose. Cependant, l'homme, visiblement en chaleur, ne le vit pas de cette manière. Il se redressa aussi et lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser de force, mais Sasuke le repoussa et s'appuya sur la table de toutes ses forces, la faisant pratiquement renverser.

- Désolé, je ne suis à personne !

- Oh, aller, bébé. Juste un petit moment, avec moi, dans les toilettes. Rapide et plaisant. Tu verras, je suis assez efficace !

- Excuse-moi ! cria Naruto, énervé. Désolé de vous déranger, hein !

Sasuke se rassit, mais se mit bientôt à pousser ceux qui étaient assis à sa gauche, afin de sortir de table. Naruto le suivit, fusillant une dernière fois l'autre pervers du regard.

- Viens Naruto, grogna Sasuke, soudainement d'une toute autre humeur en prenant la main du blond et en se dirigeant vers la piste de danse.

Une fois là, le brun s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et entoura la nuque de ses bras. Naruto posa ses mains, avec hésitation, sur la taille du brun et regarda tout autour, un peu nerveusement, avec encore une pointe de colère au fond du cœur.

Si Sasuke était dévergondé à cause du taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans les veines, Naruto, lui, était crispé de tout son corps.

- Aller, détends-toi Naruto. T'es tout tendu.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Ils sont toujours après moi. Je me fais draguer souvent comme ça. Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est toi le seul pour moi !

Naruto baissa la tête et plongea dans les yeux noirs, touché par les derniers mots prononcés par la voix grave et tremblante. Soudainement, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'une chaleur agréable l'enveloppa, le perdant dans ce regard intense. Ce regard dont il était tombé amoureux à la seconde, la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille fine, d'un geste possessif, pour bien montrer à tous ces pervers autour que Sasuke n'était à personne sinon à lui.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

- Moi aussi, hein !

Jamais de « Je t'aime aussi ». Juste un « Moi aussi ». Naruto sentit alors le brun se défaire de son étreinte pour se retourner et commencer une autre de ces danses sensuelles qui attiraient tous les regards. Qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait lui échapper. Naruto serra la mâchoire et les poings, et recula. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke tout en se décalant légèrement.

- Je rentre, moi.

Aussitôt, le brun se tourna et le regarda, surpris. Naruto réunit toutes ses forces pour résister à cet air presque triste.

- Je suis fatigué de cet endroit. Je veux être seul avec toi et toi tu t'en fiches ! J'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression qu'ils peuvent tous poser la main sur toi. Et toi, tu aimes ça. Non, vraiment. Amuse-toi bien, mais moi je rentre.

- Attends, on s'amuse bien ! Pourquoi tu pars ?

- Je te l'ai dit. J'en ai marre. À plus tard, Sasuke !

Sasuke continuait à se trémousser, dansant sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais lorsque Naruto tourna les talons et quitta le bar, ses yeux le suivirent et il s'arrêta graduellement, se retrouvant complètement seul et le réalisant à retardement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit une profonde douleur lui perforer le cœur. Il eut un instant du mal à respirer.

Lui qui pensait ne plus avoir de cœur, lui qui croyait que son cœur s'était enfuit de son corps, cette nuit-là... Comment pouvait-il lui faire mal, là, maintenant, s'il n'en avait plus ? Confus, le jeune homme retourna à la table et s'y installa en prenant aveuglément la grande bouteille de bière. Il la vida d'un coup, puis fixa l'homme qui lui faisait des avances depuis tout à l'heure. Regardant brièvement son frère, qui semblait occupé avec un autre gars, Sasuke revint vers son vis-à-vis et priant pour que cette démangeaison dans sa poitrine disparaisse bientôt, il demanda :

- Rapide et plaisant. Mais après, tu me fiche la paix. C'est clair ?

L'homme eut un grand sourire.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne seras pas déçu, chéri.

Ils sortirent de table et il l'emmena, contrairement aux toilettes, tel qu'il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, à sa voiture. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, frissonnant du froid – il avait laissé son manteau à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?

- On va chez moi bébé, expliqua l'autre en sortant son trousseau de clé de sa poche.

- Je...

- Quoi ? Ton petit ami pourrait nous voir ? T'inquiète, il est parti, je l'ai vu. Il est pas très drôle, hein. Tu devrais pas rester avec lui, il a l'air coincé, en tout cas.

- Non il n'est pas...

Sasuke s'interrompit. C'était quoi, ça ? À nouveau, son cœur semblait lui marteler la poitrine. C'était si douloureux qu'il ne put dire un seul mot. Bientôt, la portière lui fut ouverte et il monta dans la voiture sans hésiter, à la recherche de chaleur.

Son esprit était si confus, tout à coup. Son cœur n'avait jamais fait autant mal. Ces trois dernières années, il était mort, il n'en avait plus. Son cœur était encore égaré quelque part dans la ville, personne ne le lui avait rendu. Il attendait toujours. Mais là, il s'animait. Et il faisait mal.

Et pourquoi pensait-il à Naruto ? Pourquoi voyait-il encore clairement, comme imprimé sur ses rétines, le dos du blond s'éloigner ?

- T'es si excité chéri ? demanda l'homme une fois la voiture roulant sur la chaussée et s'éloignant du bar. Tu respire fort et t'es tout rouge.

- J'ai trop bu, répondit-il vaguement.

- Ha ha, je vois ça !

Il conduisit ainsi en lâchant des petits commentaires du genre, jusqu'à son appartement. Ils montèrent et passèrent rapidement à l'action. Dans l'obscurité qu'ils ne daignèrent pas perturber, ils s'échouèrent sur un lit. L'homme le déshabilla sans plus tarder et Sasuke remarqua qu'il était effectivement en chaleur, avec l'érection imposante qui s'imposa à lui. Il était si excité qu'il ne prit pas le temps de le préparer.

Le jeune brun étouffa un cri quand il le pénétra comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie. Un râle grave résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il se courbait, sous la douleur qui éclipsa l'espace d'un moment celle qui sévissait encore dans sa poitrine. Sasuke écarta plus les jambes et laissa l'autre le pilonner de plus en plus fort, cherchant à oublier la douleur qu'il n'aimait pas, celle qu'il n'avait pas connue depuis si longtemps. Sous les assauts de son bourreau qui le baisait férocement, il oublia aussi Naruto et la souffrance encore plus aigue qui l'envahissait quand il repensait à son visage crispé de tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'il ne parte.

Il n'eut pas vraiment de plaisir, mais ce fut effectivement rapide. Son amant du soir, après l'avoir pratiquement violé, tant il avait été brutal, se retira et ne sentant aucun liquide chaud lui dégouliner entre les jambes, à part quelques gouttes de sang, Sasuke remarqua qu'il avait au moins pensé à enfiler un préservatif. Il souffla de soulagement tout en essayant de se redresser, chose difficile.

- Désolé, mais tu m'as trop chauffé, tout à l'heure, avec ton comportement de petit rebelle.

- Ça va, bougonna-t-il en tendant la main vers son caleçon qui s'était échoué au bord du lit.

L'homme s'était écroulé paresseusement à ses côtés et Sasuke se rhabilla, un haut-le-cœur le secouant soudainement. Il remit ses vêtements en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire et en constatant qu'il avait trompé Naruto.

Pourquoi cette idée lui était aussi douloureuse ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Bientôt, il ne vit plus ses mains qui tentaient de remonter son pantalon. Il avait mal. Pas seulement mal à cause de l'autre porc qui ronflait à ses côtés, il avait mal dans la poitrine. Et la raison pour laquelle il ne voyait plus, c'était parce que sa vision était brouillée par ses larmes, qui se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Il dut s'arrêter un instant, et se frotter les yeux pour mieux voir. Il ne comprenait pas, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi tant d'agitation dans sa poitrine ? Il n'y avait plus rien là-dedans, il ne devrait pas y avoir de sensations. Depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus de sensations là...

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et, jurant sous la douleur de ses reins, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'il trouva à l'aveuglette. Il se jeta par terre et se mit à vomir. La tête lui tournait et son cœur faisait des bonds désagréables, comme dans un manège. Il semblait être au bord de ses lèvres.

Mais c'était impossible... Son cœur était égaré quelque part dans la ville, il en était persuadé. On ne lui avait pas rendu...

- Naruto... souffla-t-il faiblement entre deux contractions de son estomac. Pardon... Pardon...

* * *

_**He said he'd never love again**_

'_**Cause he don't want the pain**_

_**Of having someone special**_

_**Do that shit to him again**_

_**And though it ain't his fault**_

_**There ain't no one else to blame**_

Naruto leva les yeux de la télé lorsqu'il entendit une clé pénétrer dans la serrure de la porte. Il baissa ensuite la tête vers sa montre et soupira. Pas trop tôt. Il avait seulement une semaine de retard. Ça aurait pu être pire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrée qui se trouvait juste là derrière le mur de la télévision. À mi-chemin, Sasuke réussit enfin à ouvrir et entra en levant aussitôt le regard vers Naruto. Le blond fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il fut surtout intrigué par ses yeux qui étaient un peu dans le vague et légèrement rouges, ses joues qui semblaient plus creuses, et le reste de sa peau qui était très pâle.

- Où étais-tu ? fut la seule chose qu'il dit, sa voix résonnant presque dans l'appartement tant celui-ci lui semblait vide.

- Euh... J'étais chez mon frère. J'ai attrapé un virus... Je voulais pas te contaminer. Tu sais... Euh. Joyeux Noël.

Naruto regarda le petit paquet maladroitement emballé dans les mains tendues du brun, qui tremblaient terriblement. Il se dit que c'était sûrement le froid, alors il n'en fit pas toute une histoire. Il prit le paquet, avec un petit sourire touché, et se retourna pour aller l'ouvrir sur le canapé. Sasuke le suivit et s'assit un peu à l'écart, le regard éteint, posé sur les mains du blond qui ouvraient la petite boite.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique montre de grosse marque, qui brillait, en argent réel. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête vers le fou qui avait sûrement ruiné ses économies.

- Tu veux rire ? Je peux pas accepter ça.

- Ça va. J'ai beaucoup d'argent, tu sais.

- Tu es complètement cinglé ! Mais je t'aime quand même !

Sur ce, Naruto posa le paquet soigneusement sur la table basse du salon, et vint étreindre fortement son petit ami. Sasuke se laissa faire, malgré tout un peu embarrassé. Quand le blond s'écarta, il le regarda avec un énorme sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Pour la veille du jour de l'An ?

Sasuke baissa la tête et joua avec ses doigts nerveusement.

- M'en veux pas, mais mon frère organise une fête privée chez lui. Il tient absolument à ce que je sois là. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde et ... si on s'ennuie, on peut toujours monter à l'étage et se trouver une chambre et rester que tous les deux...

Naruto écouta attentivement les paroles de son brun, puis soupira doucement. Il avait vraiment l'air désolé, et surtout trop mignon pour son propre bien. Il était sincère, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le blond se pencha et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- C'est bon, j'y serai. Mais ne te surprends pas si je te kidnappe très tôt dans la soirée pour t'emmener dans une chambre ! ricana-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste passer plus de temps avec toi.

- Je sais, souffla Sasuke en venant se lover dans les bras de Naruto. Je sais, Naruto.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et inspira son odeur. Pendant un instant, son cœur ne le fit plus souffrir. Il ne le fit plus souffrir mais il ne redevint pas silencieux, comme absent. Il se gonfla de bonheur et se mit à battre plus vite. C'était plaisant. Si plaisant qu'il eut la soudaine pensée que peut-être... Oui, peut-être... Naruto était celui qui avait retrouvé son cœur et qui le lui avait rendu.

Mais pourquoi était-ce si effrayant ?

* * *

L'histoire se répétait, visiblement. Une heure seulement après leur arrivée, Sasuke avait bu des tonnes de verres et dansait au milieu du salon parmi les nombreux – trop nombreux – amis de son frère. Quelques uns avaient même les mains baladeuses et nombres de fois Naruto avait dû se lever pour faire comprendre à ces idiots que Sasuke avait un petit ami, juste là en plus.

Itachi avait aussi bu, il fumait à l'entrée du salon tout en applaudissant les danses intenses auxquelles s'adonnaient ses invités, femmes et hommes. Naruto le soupçonnait d'avoir mis ça et là d'autres substances que de l'alcool dans les verres, parce que les gens qui étaient présents étaient... limites effrayants. C'était certain qu'il y avait de la drogue quelque part, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Naruto voulait partir.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un grand rire éclater, un rire qu'il connaissait bien. Il détourna la tête d'Itachi, qu'il regardait encore en fronçant les sourcils, et vit que Sasuke venait de tomber de la table du salon – il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fabriquait là – et riait à gorge déployée tandis qu'on l'aidait à se relever. Naruto bondit aussitôt pour venir l'aider. Celui qui l'avait relevé lui tendit un verre plein et Sasuke l'accepta sans même hésiter un moment.

- Merci ça ira, lança Naruto sèchement à l'autre. Sasuke, ça va ?

Ce dernier venait d'avaler d'un coup sec tout ce qu'il y avait dans le verre. Il tituba un peu, grimaça et se remit à rire.

- Oui ça va ! Bien sûr ! Tu t'amuses Naruto ?

- On peut dire, râla le blond.

Sasuke le poussa doucement et repartit danser. Naruto le regarda un moment, et le vit tituber encore une fois, manquant de tomber en contournant le canapé pour se diriger vers le système de son où un jeune homme était en train de changer la musique. Il soupira avant de se décider à aller aux toilettes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se passer de l'eau au visage et se détendre avant de devenir complètement fou.

Il monta rapidement l'escalier et pénétra la salle de bain. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec un peu d'eau puis s'aspergea le visage pour se rafraîchir les idées.

Lui qui croyait sincèrement que cette fois serait différente... qu'il pourrait vraiment passer la soirée avec Sasuke, tranquille, dans une chambre. Quand était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Sérieusement ? Quand était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient simplement collés l'un à l'autre pour une longue soirée de détente ? Quand était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait une activité amusante juste tous les deux ? C'était toujours comme ça avec lui. Il buvait, fumait, faisait la fête, se dandinait devant d'autres hommes et revenait ensuite vers lui en s'excusant de son comportement enfantin. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui d'aimer un homme tel que Sasuke ? C'était comme s'il ne connaissait pas la signification d'« être en couple ».

Naruto ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais cela devait bien faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quand il entendit un bruit, quelqu'un qui montait l'escalier. Il s'essuya le visage brièvement et sortit de la salle de bain.

Seulement pour écarquiller les yeux à la vision qu'il eut.

Là, venant de monter les dernières marches pour arriver à l'étage, Sasuke, avec nulle autre que son frère. Plaqué au mur par son aîné, Sasuke l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il avait même déjà enroulé ses jambes autour de son bassin et jouait dans ses cheveux, s'appuyant sur ses épaules. Et les mains d'Itachi n'étaient pas en reste, elles se baladaient avec curiosité et gourmandise sur le corps de son petit frère.

Naruto, les yeux sortis de leurs orbites, les poings serrés et fulminant de colère, s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes et prit Itachi par l'épaule pour le reculer brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ? s'écria-t-il, les fusillant tous les deux du regard.

- Aah, Naruto tu es là, sourit Sasuke.

Il marcha jusqu'à lui et voulut se jeter dans ses bras, mais Naruto l'arrêta, attrapant brusquement ses poignets avec force pour le retenir.

- Arrêtes. Sasuke, dis-moi ce que tu étais en train de faire.

- Itachi a envie qu'on essaie un threesome. Tu es avec nous ?

- Un _quoi_ ? répéta Naruto, se figeant et ouvrant encore plus les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir compris. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. Aller, ce serait génial... Je... Je suis vraiment excité, là... J'ai envie de toi !

- De moi, mais pas de lui, le corrigea Naruto.

- Aller, ça pourrait être amusant ! insista Sasuke. Et de quoi t'as peur ? C'est mon frère, je ne risque pas de te quitter pour lui après ! Hahaha !

Puis Naruto, sous le choc, laissa malgré lui les poignets entre ses mains s'échapper. Sasuke attira son frère dans la chambre la plus près et Naruto l'entendit ricaner tandis qu'il se jetait sur le lit – ou du moins il l'imagina. Il entendit des draps se froisser et des bruits mouillés. Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau.

À ce moment-là, il aurait dû partir. Comprendre que Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne pensait qu'à s'amuser. Mais quelque chose bouillait en lui. De la colère, de la jalousie, de la douleur. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il claqua la porte, faisant relever la tête des deux bruns sur le lit qui s'embrassaient et commençaient tout juste à se déshabiller. Sasuke sourit et s'extirpa du lit, d'une démarche louche, montrant qu'il n'avait pas toutes ses idées en place.

- Naruto, mon amour ! marmonna-t-il sensuellement en lui prenant la main, l'emmenant au lit.

Il le jeta sur le matelas et monta sur ses genoux, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus du blond qui ne put, malgré tout, refreiner son envie du brun. Il oublia presque la présence d'Itachi, lorsque Sasuke enleva son t-shirt sous son regard gourmand. En voyant le torse imberbe et finement musclé apparaître devant ses yeux bleus bourrés de désir, Naruto se réchauffa un peu. Juste un peu.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les abdominaux qui frémirent, puis remontèrent vers le torse qu'il caressa avec assurance, tandis que Sasuke se penchait vers lui, lui dévorant la bouche aussitôt qu'il posa la sienne dessus. Un baiser langoureux, qui fit perdre à Naruto toute sa raison et il oublia définitivement la présence d'Itachi. Sasuke avait ce don spécial de l'envoyer dans un au-delà dangereux, mais fichtrement bon !

Glissant ses mains sous les fesses de son amant et se mettant en position assise contre les oreillers tout en le soulevant pour le mettre sur ses cuisses, Naruto se laissa emporter par le pouvoir magique de Sasuke qui l'ensorcelait à tous les coups, lui faisant jeter aux oubliettes sa colère. Sasuke, ses mains si douces et si tentatrices posées sur ses joues, saisissant son visage pour accentuer le baiser déjà intense à lui seul. Ces caresses que lui prodiguaient ces doigts doués... Il allait bientôt perdre la tête. Il s'affairait à l'embrasser, seulement à l'embrasser, et déjà il avait si chaud... Il commençait à être excité... Dieu, qu'avait-il bu, donc ?

Il ouvrit les yeux subitement en sentant l'une des mains du brun se poser sur son entrejambe. Étouffant un gémissement de surprise, il le laissa faire avec un sourire charmeur, et Sasuke ne fit pas semblant d'être chaud. Il le caressa lentement et se fit particulièrement cajoleur. Naruto ferma les yeux et continua d'embrasser les lèvres si parfaites qui avaient un goût de whisky.

- Sasuke... lâcha-t-il.

- Tu aimes ça, hein... ricana Sasuke à son oreille, glissant ensuite sa main dans son pantalon, après l'avoir défait.

Naruto se tendit d'un coup, mais se relâcha en poussant un soupir de bien-être, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins chatouiller sa verge, qui était à moitié levée, déjà. Il tenta de remettre son esprit en marche et passa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en voulait un peu plus. Sasuke eut un sourire gourmand et, appréciant les mains larges du blond posées sur son corps, sortit sa main du pantalon, provoquant un râle presque félin de son propriétaire. Il se mit à descendre le pantalon et Naruto l'aida à s'en défaire complètement, et ils l'envoyèrent au sol. Naruto s'empressa de retirer aussi son t-shirt et Sasuke lui retira son caleçon qui rejoignit son pantalon. Il se déshabilla aussi, à son tour, et revint l'embrasser passionnément. Naruto lui prit délicatement mais fermement la nuque et lui dévora à son tour la bouche.

Sasuke se laissa aller, s'appuyant sur le blond et se frottant à lui, leurs virilités s'entrechoquant, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Naruto ouvrit alors un œil lorsqu'il sentit le lit se renfoncer près de là où il était installé. Itachi, toujours là, venait de se placer derrière son frère. Naruto vit avec un certain agacement le brun se pencher sur Sasuke et lui lécher doucement la peau entre l'oreille et la mâchoire. Il sentit Sasuke frissonner contre lui, se tendre et gémir contre sa bouche.

- Tu me laisses en plan, Sasuke ? murmura Itachi. Moi aussi j'veux m'occuper de toi.

S'il était un homme tout à fait libre, Naruto aurait sûrement payé pour coucher avec deux Dieux vivants tels que Sasuke et Itachi. Et pour coucher en même temps avec les deux, c'était comme un fantasme irréalisable. Mais il aimait Sasuke. Et ça l'empêchait de totalement prendre son pied. Sasuke était à lui et à lui seul. Il ne voulait pas le partager, pas question. Personne ne mettrait ses mains sur lui, à part lui-même. Ça n'avait aucune importance que ce soit son frère.

Mais à l'instant, il était perdu dans un brouillard épais. Sasuke avait ramené sa main sur sa verge et faisait des mouvements de vas-et-viens, lents et prononcés, achevant d'éveiller son plaisir. Il avait désormais une érection bien présente et aurait voulut qu'Itachi disparaisse pour pouvoir faire l'amour à Sasuke et lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas que du sexe. Pour lui, en tout cas...

Sasuke se pencha alors, réveillant Naruto de ses rêveries embrumées et parsemées de vagues de plaisir, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il réalisa où la tête de son brun se dirigeait. Bientôt, il perdit complètement le nord, et ce, quand Sasuke prit son membre épais en bouche.

- Aaaah ! Sas... Ne fais pas... çaaaa... Ooooh...

Sasuke sourit doucement, s'appuyant sur le lit pour le sucer langoureusement, ramenant ses longues mèches derrière ses oreilles d'une main. Naruto balança sa tête vers l'arrière à ce plaisir qui monta en flèche dans son corps, corps qui s'enflamma instantanément. La bouche humide et chaude du brun autour de son sexe... C'était une vraie drogue. Des sensations qui l'envoyèrent dans les nuages.

Aussi, il ne remarqua pas qu'Itachi était toujours derrière Sasuke, nu aussi. Il se pencha et, plutôt que venir embrasser son frère, il vint l'embrasser lui. Naruto fut surpris, de sentir les lèvres d'Itachi, mais ne put rien faire, sous le choc. L'aîné de son petit ami était... différent. Plus ferme et moins délicat dans ses traits et sa façon de faire que Sasuke. Sasuke était plus... plus fluide, plus doux, ses lèvres étaient plus minces et sa bouche plus petite.

Ah, sa bouche... Elle était si délicieuse, là... Il soupira, ne sachant plus où se mettre la tête. Itachi l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre le nord, et malgré cette différence, il goûtait à peu près comme Sasuke. Il avait son odeur, cette odeur familiale, sans doute. Sa peau était plus foncée, ses cheveux tournant plus sur le brun, mais dans le brouillard dans lequel il flottait, il pouvait bien s'imaginer que c'était Sasuke. Sur son sexe, contre ses lèvres. Sasuke partout...

Il sentit alors ce dernier sursauter, étouffer un cri et cogner involontairement ses dents sur sa verge. Naruto poussa un grognement avant de comprendre ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez son petit ami : Itachi venait de le pénétrer d'un coup de reins. Tout en l'embrassant lui, il pénétrait Sasuke !

Sasuke se retira alors pour gémir plus fort, tirant les draps et griffant la cuisse de Naruto en tentant de s'accrocher à ses hanches. En voyant son visage se déformer par le plaisir et la douleur, Naruto vit rouge. Il reprit ses esprits en moins de deux, et se redressa. Mais Sasuke s'accrocha à lui et le força à se rallonger. Naruto réprima un frisson d'horreur en sentant presque les coups de boutoirs d'Itachi à l'intérieur du corps de _son_ amoureux. Et Sasuke qui se trémoussait de plaisir contre _lui_, tout en se faisant pénétrer par un autre. C'était malsain !

Complètement refroidi, Naruto s'extirpa du lit, essayant de ne plus entendre les gémissements des deux hommes derrière lui et s'habilla rapidement.

- N-Narutoo... Héé... Hannn... Où vas-t... Aaaah !

- Je m'en vais. C'est fini, Sasuke. Adieu.

Sur ce, le blond prit son t-shirt et partit tout en l'enfilant en chemin. Sasuke ne comprit pas les mots qu'il entendit et afficha un air confus alors qu'Itachi s'enfonçait toujours en lui. À retardement, il saisit et écarquilla les yeux. Il se redressa et repoussa son frère qui tomba vers l'arrière, surpris.

- Naruto ! cria-t-il.

Il enfila un pantalon sans mettre de caleçon, et courut à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il tomba dans l'escalier et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe. Naruto, qui venait de descendre la dernière marche, ne le regarda pas, même s'il l'avait bien entendu. Il continua son chemin et Sasuke sentit son cœur défoncer sa cage thoracique. Ce fut si douloureux qu'il hurla son nom en se mettant à pleurer. Et à courir, aussi.

- Naruto ! Je t'en prie, attends !

Il le rejoignit à l'extérieur, attrapant sur le portemanteau une veste au hasard qu'il enfila à la va-vite. Il réussit à attraper le poignet du blond sur le trottoir, non loin de la voiture de celui-ci.

- A-Attends !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grogna Naruto en se retournant finalement vers lui. Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça que tu veux ? Eh bien, t'es en train de réussir, bravo !

Le blond se détourna et reprit sa marche. Sasuke, paniqué, se jeta sur lui et lui reprit le poignet.

- J-Je... Je veux pas te perdre ! pleurnicha-t-il, des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

- J'ai du mal à te croire, Sasuke ! s'énerva le blond en se retournant complètement vers lui et en s'arrêtant.

Il regarda Sasuke avant de continuer. Le brun put voir la douleur présente dans les yeux bleus. La même douleur qui lui déchirait actuellement le cœur. Alors, c'était vrai ? Naruto avait retrouvé son organe égaré et le lui avait remis dans la poitrine ? Il aurait pu le prévenir, tiens ! Pour qu'il sache quand ça ferait mal, quand il serait de nouveau en vie et pour qu'il fasse attention à ne pas faire de bêtise ! C'était bien, quand il était mort, rien n'était douloureux. Mais depuis que Naruto était dans sa vie, tout était sans dessus dessous... Pourquoi ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

- C'est vrai, affirma Naruto. Tu passes ton temps à faire ces conneries, à fumer, à boire, tu te ruines la santé et en plus tu n'hésites pas à coucher avec n'importe qui. Je suis là, tu sais ? Je t'aime. Je suis ton petit ami. Je voudrais bien t'avoir que pour moi, certains soirs. Je voudrais bien passer du temps avec toi, toi sobre, toi sain d'esprit. Je voudrais bien être un couple avec toi, un couple à deux, si possible. Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, Sasuke ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête le jour où tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes au moins un peu ? Franchement, je ne sais même pas ! Mais de toute façon, je m'en fiche, parce que c'est fini. J'en ai assez de me faire du mal avec toi.

Naruto débita tous ces mots à une vitesse folle, entré dans une grande colère, mais Sasuke comprit chacun d'eux, même dans son état d'ivresse. Il les comprit et les sentit le traverser comme des couteaux. Ce fut pourquoi il ne put rien dire, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, la moindre excuse minable. Il demeura là, figé, immobile comme une poupée de porcelaine brisée ou du moins sur le point de tomber, se fracasser et se briser, les yeux grands comme des balles, mais vides, désemparés, dépassés par les événements. Il tremblait, mais ne le savait même pas. Naruto le regarda longuement, espérant l'entendre dire le moindre « Je t'aime Naruto, ne me quitte pas ». Mais rien. Juste le silence et ce foutu regard noir impénétrable et brumeux, à cause de l'alcool. Il crut même qu'à un moment, Sasuke lui tomberait dans les bras inconscient, tant il était muet et pâle comme un malade.

- Au revoir Sasuke, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna sur le trottoir, rejoignant sa voiture. Sous les flocons qui s'étaient mis à tomber, tout comme cette fameuse nuit, Sasuke sentit son cœur sortir de sa poitrine, le déchirant de part et d'autre, laissant à nouveau ce même trou béant, et suivre Naruto. Il le vit, là, marcher sur le trottoir, laissant une traînée de sang dans la neige, et monter dans la voiture du blond puis partir, comme ça, sans demander son reste, le laissant vide et mort une deuxième fois.

Il eut soudainement beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Ressentant une douleur aussi vive que celle qu'il aurait si on lui avait arraché un membre, il retourna lentement à la maison de son frère. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. À l'intérieur, il marcha à l'aveuglette sans trop savoir où il se dirigeait. Il s'effondra quelque part entre la cuisine et le salon.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula quand son frère apparut devant ses yeux. Il était resté là, assis, les genoux remontés et les bras serrés autour de lui, pleurant une perte qu'il ne réalisait pas encore.

S'était rhabillé, Itachi lui prit la main et l'entraîna il ne savait où. Ils marchèrent à travers la maison et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, dans la cours arrière. Itachi le posa doucement contre le mur de briques et Sasuke plongea dans les yeux de son aîné, toujours dans cet état second.

- Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.

Itachi se passa une main dans les cheveux, fronçant les sourcils avant de soupirer. Il avait l'air saoul, lui aussi, mais il semblait lucide et semblait réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre avec son petit frère et son petit ami.

- Écoute... Je me sens vraiment mal à propos de ça, mais c'est ma faute et je suis désolé.

- ...Quoi ? marmonna le cadet.

Sa voix était si déconnectée de la réalité qu'Itachi le regarda bizarrement, un peu inquiet.

- Sasuke, je t'ai dit que je suis désolé. Je... J'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi et jusqu'ici j'ai été égoïste, et là... Cette partie à trois, c'était une idée complètement tordue, mais la seule que j'ai trouvée pour me rapprocher de toi. Je sais à quel point tu souffres depuis trois ans, je veux juste... Je voulais seulement prendre soin de toi. Mais je pense que c'est raté. Excuse-moi petit frère. Tu ne peux pas avoir le cœur à deux hommes, tu ne peux pas être dans un couple à trois... Surtout pas avec moi. Je suis désolé pour les ennuis que je t'ai causés.

À partir de ce moment-là, Sasuke perdit définitivement la notion de ce qu'il se passait. Les mots de son frère formèrent un tourbillon dans sa tête, il ne savait même pas s'il rêvait tant ça semblait absurde. Mais Itachi finit par disparaître et il se retrouva seul de nouveau, au salon.

Un homme vint l'aborder. On lui demanda pourquoi il pleurait mais il ne répondit pas. Un verre se retrouva dans sa main, Sasuke vit un sourire mauvais sur des lèvres mais il ne savait pas qui c'était et à qui appartenait ce sourire qui ne valait rien de bon. Il bu. Il bu tout le contenu, espérant inconsciemment que ce soit du poison, pour en finir et mourir pour de vrai, cette fois.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

_**Do you know how it hurts when a fairytale burns?**_

_**Love is a refugee**_

_**Ain't that absurd?**_

_**You know how it feels**_

_**When sudden dreams slowly fade to gray**_

Quelqu'un renifla non loin de lui. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond tout blanc. Les bruits autour de lui se firent plus près et plus forts, à mesure qu'il s'éveillait. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, de voitures à l'extérieur. Un « bip » régulier tout près de lui.

Un hôpital ?

À l'instant où il pensait avoir comprit où il était, ses yeux noirs éperdus se posèrent sur un jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Cheveux blonds ébouriffés, iris bleus, peau bronzée, yeux rougis, une expression crispée sur le visage...

Naruto avait pleuré ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en pressant les paupières, une migraine se mettant soudainement à sévir dans sa tête.

- Naruto... ? souffla-t-il, puis il rouvrit les yeux sur le blond. Tu es là...

- Est-ce que tu essaies de te tuer, Sasuke ?

Le brun ne bougea pas, ne releva même pas la tête vers Naruto. Celui-ci le regardait, la voix encore vibrante et tremblante des sanglots qui l'avaient secouée quelques heures plus tôt. Il serrait le poing qu'il venait de poser sur le matelas tout près du corps de Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. Échoué sur le lit comme une marionnette désarticulé, il était couvert de bleus et paraissait si fragile que Naruto se sentait incapable d'être fâché contre lui. Et ce, même s'il l'était, du plus profond de son cœur.

Après un petit moment de silence, Sasuke tourna la tête faiblement vers lui et leva enfin ses yeux.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? chuchota-t-il, sa voix incapable de monter d'un octave.

Sasuke avait l'air complètement ailleurs, perdu, dans le brouillard le plus opaque. Naruto baissa la tête et se demanda s'il avait seulement entendu un seul des mots qu'il venait de dire. Avec un sentiment de déjà-vu, il releva le menton et plongea dans le regard de Sasuke, sans faillir, le soutenant malgré toute la faiblesse qui s'y trouvait et qui lui donnait le goût irrésistible de le prendre dans ses bras et tout lui pardonner. Mais il resta fort et déclara, d'une voix basse mais ferme :

- J'ai failli te perdre, espèce d'imbécile. Tu réalises au moins ?

- Il s'est passé quoi... ?

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, où tu avais la tête, mais... On t'a drogué et on t'a violé. Puis, à te regarder je crois qu'on t'a aussi tabassé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai pleuré. Mais j'imagine que tu t'en fiches, de toute façon. Que je sois là à prendre soin de toi malgré tout.

Sasuke ne fit rien, ne réagit pas après avoir pourtant appris qu'il avait été violé. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Naruto à l'instant. Ses quelques parcelles de conscience ne lui dictaient qu'une chose : Naruto était là, à ses côtés. Il était là, il n'était pas parti. Et il avait son cœur.

Doucement il tendit une main vers le blond.

- Je suis désolé... Naruto, je...

- Ne t'excuse pas, idiot. Je ne suis pas assez salaud pour te dire que c'est de ta faute si ce connard t'a abusé. Je ne suis pas comme ça, figure-toi.

- Mais... tu étais... parti...

- Je suis revenu, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'avais pas fait un coin de rue sans pouvoir m'enlever ton visage de ma tête. Tu faisais tellement pitié... J'ai compris que j'y avais été un peu fort et je me suis aussi rappelé que tu n'étais pas dans ton meilleur état. Alors, j'ai fais demi-tour et je suis revenu te chercher.

Sasuke sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues, tout en regardant Naruto devenir de plus en plus flou. Comprenant que c'étaient des larmes, il se frotta les yeux et essuya ses joues avant de renifler comme un enfant, comme Naruto un peu plus tôt, à son réveil. Puis il reposa son regard sur lui, sur l'homme qui lui avait retrouvé son cœur égaré. À cet homme qui l'aimait sincèrement, qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il ne serait même pas surpris que son cœur soit enroulé de pansement et gentiment remis à sa place au fond de sa poitrine. Naruto... Quel imbécile il avait été de lui avoir fait tout ce mal !

- Je t'ai cherché longtemps dans la maison, avant que ton frère ne me dise que tu étais monté te coucher. Je suis allé voir si tu dormais bien et je t'ai trouvé dans les bras de ce salaud qui profitait de toi, alors que toi tu étais totalement drogué, dans les vapes, tu étais un corps sans vie.

Sasuke écouta l'histoire en essayant de se remémorer des événements, mais ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient au verre qu'un homme lui avait tendu en lui disant de ne plus pleurer. Qu'y avait-il dans ce verre ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Après l'avoir vidé, il était tombé dans le néant total. Puis il se réveillait ici.

- Sasuke... Sans blagues, tu as failli mourir, hier.

- Il m'a juste violé, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête, sans comprendre. Et je n'ai rien sentit, t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en rappelle plus... Ça va, vraiment. Je...

- Non, Sasuke, ça ne va pas. Cette drogue que tu as ingurgitée, mélangée avec tout l'alcool que tu as bu, a provoqué une surdose qui a fait battre ton cœur si vite qu'il aurait pu exploser. Tu as frôlé l'infarctus, tu as été dans le coma pendant plus de dix heures, et tu dis que ça va ?

- Ça va parce que tu es là.

Naruto s'interrompit à ces mots. Les avait-il réellement entendus ? Ou rêvait-il ? Sasuke était-il vraiment là où était-ce son fantôme ? Il était si pâle qu'il pouvait pratiquement voir à travers lui l'oreiller blanc sur lequel sa tête était posée. Il le regarda longuement en essayant de comprendre. De comprendre cet être si complexe dont il était tombé amoureux. De l'être dont il n'avait pas réussi à se détourner. Cet être qui le faisait tant souffrir depuis un bon moment. Et maintenant, il lui balançait un « Ça va parce que tu es là », comme ça, dans son lit d'hôpital, après être passé à côté de la mort ?

Non, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à le détester. Sasuke l'avait fait souffrir, mais Naruto l'aimait malgré tout. Il se détestait lui-même pour ça. Mais quelque chose de plus fort l'obligeait à rester à ses côtés. À le protéger, à le veiller. Parce que quelque chose chez Sasuke... quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Alors, avec douceur, il se pencha et écarta quelques mèches de son front pour y poser le sien.

Délicatement, il embrassa ce même front et s'écarta pour mieux voir ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi, Sasuke ? murmura-t-il, peiné. Dis-moi... Dis-moi ce qui te fait tant de mal.

Naruto attendit longtemps, dans le silence de la pièce. Il attendit tout en écoutant les bruits réguliers de la machine près d'eux qui comptait les battements du cœur de Sasuke. C'était rassurant, de voir qu'il battait doucement, avec lenteur, avec calme. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours eu la sensation que Sasuke avait le cœur brisé, et que de ce fait, il n'avait jamais un rythme régulier. Il était ce genre de personne qui semblait perturbé, troublé, blessé, mais qui n'en disait jamais un mot, qui faisait tout pour le masquer. Mais son masque venait de tomber. Naruto le voyait en ce moment avec transparence. Sasuke n'avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable.

- Dis-moi, souffla-t-il en caressant la main inerte sur le lit.

- J'étais amoureux, une fois, déclara enfin Sasuke, d'une voix si basse que Naruto dû se pencher un peu.

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive avant de poursuivre, regardant partout sauf dans les yeux bleus posés sur lui avec tant d'amour. Il savait qu'ils étaient remplis d'amour et c'était pour cette raison qu'il les fuyait. Il n'était pas prêt à les affronter, il fallait qu'il vide son sac avant... qu'il le vide enfin.

- Un homme qui s'est amusé à jouer avec mes sentiments, à jouer avec mon cœur, et moi je l'aimais tellement. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais lui... Il avait mon cœur dans sa main, et il le tenait comme on tient une grenade... Il suffisait qu'il le lâche pour que mon cœur explose en mille miettes. Et j'étais si amoureux de lui, que je ne voyais pas, je ne voyais rien. Il me faisait souffrir et je continuais de penser que c'était normal, que tous les couples... avaient des moments de dispute, et...

Naruto inspira profondément, l'impression qu'on lui broyait les entrailles, et se fit violence pour ne pas se plaquer les deux mains sur les oreilles. Il détestait déjà cette histoire. Il détestait cet homme et il détestait du plus profond de son âme voir Sasuke dans cet état. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il pleurait. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, Sasuke lui avouait la raison de son comportement, lui avouait ses plus profondes blessures, lui avouait son secret le mieux gardé.

Il se mettait à nu, littéralement.

- ...et un soir, il m'a largué. Comme un déchet. On s'est disputé pour... Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi, mais il a finit par m'avouer que s'il était avec moi, c'était que pour rire. Il trouvait ça amusant d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur un autre homme, sur un gay, comme il le disait. Au départ, c'était qu'un jeu avec ses amis, qui serait capable de séduire un homo et d'avoir une longue relation avec lui... J'étais juste... un jeu...

À nouveau, le jeune homme s'interrompit. Il renifla bruyamment et essuya ses joues honteusement.

- J'ai toujours été fort... Enfin, je crois. Mais ça... ça m'a... défoncé la poitrine et... mon cœur s'est enfui cette nuit-là. C'était trop dur pour lui, j'imagine. Il a juste... disparu, et depuis je ne l'ai plus revu.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux lorsque Sasuke le regarda enfin, plongeant sans peur ses yeux rougis et brillants de larmes dans les siens, pour dire, dans un murmure :

- C'est toi qui l'as retrouvé, Naruto. Tu l'as retrouvé et me l'a rendu. Mais je ne peux pas seulement le prendre et partir, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il fonctionne de nouveau...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...

- J'ai besoin de toi pour être vivant de nouveau, s'exclama Sasuke en montant d'un ton, le cœur battant à vive allure. Je t'aime ! Et je suis désolé. Tu es important pour moi, tu l'es vraiment. J'avais juste peur qu'on me fasse souffrir encore, mais avec toi je sais que c'est différent, que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Je n'ai juste pas su ouvrir les yeux pour le voir... Pardonne-m...

Après ces mots, Naruto n'eut plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Il se pencha et embrassa Sasuke vivement, avec force et vigueur, l'interrompant dans ses excuses. Il prit son visage et l'attira au sien pour goûter sa bouche, l'aspirant presque contre la sienne. Le baiser fut dur et soudain, fort, puissant, émotif aussi. Naruto lâcha son visage après quelques secondes pour s'appuyer sur le lit de part et d'autre du corps de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait glissé ses mains sur la nuque du blond et l'attirait vers lui. Il en était certain désormais. Naruto était celui qui avait son cœur, mais plus important encore... Naruto était celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, il était celui qui ne le ferait pas souffrir. Il était celui qui le protégerait de la douleur et qui l'aimerait avec tendresse... Il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux, il venait tout juste de comprendre, de revenir à la vie.

Naruto l'embrassa avec force, mais peu à peu le baiser devint tendre et langoureux, lent, sensuel et amoureux, profondément amoureux. Leurs lèvres s'accommodaient sur le même rythme, comme si elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Rien n'était calculé avec Naruto, tout était spontané et sincère. Sasuke ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait embrassé avec tant... tant de magie, tant d'amour. Était-ce seulement déjà arrivé ? Il avait l'impression d'être... un morceau de diamant, précieux, fragile, protégé sous les bras du blond. Il était aimé. Il était guéri.

Il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas être avec Naruto et être avec n'importe qui à la fois. Passer son temps à draguer et à être dragué, passer son temps à batifoler avec tous ceux qui le séduisaient, avec son _frère_... Ça ne se pouvait pas. Être un couple à trois, ce n'était pas facile, c'était même difficile et impossible. Se consacrer à Naruto mais continuer d'être brisé et d'être possédé par le dernier amant. Il voulait se consacrer à Naruto désormais. Il avait encore peur, mais la peur, il la vaincrait en l'affrontant.

Naruto monta sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas le froisser. Sasuke ne perdit pas une seconde et se blottit contre son nouvel oreiller. Il se colla contre lui et l'enserra dans ses bras. Là, il se sentait mieux. Naruto était à lui, tout comme il était à Naruto. Ça allait dans les deux sens. Leur amour était juste, doux et vrai. Il était en sécurité, à l'abri de la souffrance. Et maintenant il en était persuadé : non seulement Naruto lui avait rendu son cœur égaré, mais il l'avait bel et bien pansé soigneusement, avant de le remettre dans ce trou béant qu'il avait cousu au passage.

Il pouvait respirer... Sans que ça fasse mal.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et sourit largement, la joue posée sur le torse de Naruto.

- Merci de l'avoir ramené, souffla-t-il. Mine de rien, j'en avais bien besoin pour vivre, hein...

Il entendit Naruto pouffer contre le haut de sa tête.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Sasuke, rit le blond en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. Endors-toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Et il s'endormit.

Avec tous ses morceaux.

En respirant et en sentant son cœur retrouvé battre dans son corps, pompant le sang qui voyagea dans ses veines et qui le réchauffèrent agréablement.

Oui, il était de nouveau vivant. Il en avait la certitude, maintenant.

**FIN. **

* * *

C'était pour un concours dans lequel il fallait que j'intègre un threesome et un "couple à trois". J'espère ne pas être trop hors sujet... Enfin, sur ce, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :)

Les paroles de la chanson: _Independance Day_, de Cascada.

Le titre: _Stray Heart_, de Green Day. L'OS entier est quelque peu inspiré du vidéo de cette chanson.

**Reviews ?**


End file.
